wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hogger
}} }} Hogger is a level 11 elite named Riverpaw gnoll chieftain in Southern Elwynn Forest. A quest exists offering a reward for his killing from the Westbrook Garrison in Elwynn Forest, near the border with Westfall. He is an indirect agent of the Defias Brotherhood along with the rest of his Riverpaw tribe. Hogger has a reputation as a particularly dangerous foe, primarily due to him being one of the first elite mobs a human character will run into. Thus, new players will sometimes, ignorant of what the gold dragon portrait indicates, horribly underestimate him and get themselves killed rather quickly by engaging him. For most classes he can be soloed relatively easily from level 14 onward, although a level 9/10 hunter or warlock can easily solo him using their pet and voidwalker to tank. Adventurers below that level are advised to find some friends before attempting to slay him. Strategies to solo him with the various classes is shown below. Another way to solo him is by kiting him to the nearby tower and let the two guards kill him for you. You must be sure to do most of the damage, however, because if you don't do enough damage on your own before the guards get him, you will not get loot rights for his corpse. Mages and other cloth wearers should usually find a group to fight him, because Hogger hits fairly hard on cloth wearers. You should also watch out for any Gnoll mobs nearby that he might accidentally aggro on to you, and add to the difficulty in killing Hogger. He was one of a very few old-world elite mobs who kept his elite status after Patch 2.3. For Alliance players, Hogger is the equivalent of , the quilboar which Horde players encounter in Durotar. Objective of *Drops for the quest . Abilities * * * * * * * Strategy Any class can solo Hogger without the need of kiting him to the guards or making a group to kill him. Some classes require more skill than others. All classes should be level 12 when soloing Hogger, but it is possible at level 10 as well. No class should attempt to kill Hogger before level 10. (However, a paladin with skill and luck may have a chance to solo hogger starting from level 8.) Druid Start the battle with entangling roots, then use Moonfire and two Wrath spells. Then use Rejuvenation, and, if you have it, Regrowth, and morph into bear form. Keep Demoralizing Roar up and you will be fine. NOTE: Enrage lowers your armor, so refrain from using it if possible or take the buff off after the initial increase in Rage. Hunter Before starting the battle, make sure your pet is a tenacity pet, its growl is on and its cower is off. Also make sure you are using Aspect of the Hawk. Send your pet at Hogger and let it use growl once or twice before you start attacking. Unload all you've got, meaning Hunter's Mark, Serpent Sting, Arcane Shot right at the beginning, then shoot regular arrows/bullets until Arcane Shot is off cooldown. Use it again, and remember to also keep your Serpent Sting up. If your pet dies during the battle or if he loses aggro and Hogger goes towards you, switch to aspect of the monkey, use Concussive Shot, and back away. Remember special arrows can be cast while moving. Mage Make sure your mana is full. It is a good idea to spend some money on mana potions, as this will leave a big dent in your mana. Start the battle at maximum range by casting Frostbolt. You can even cast this twice if you want, but it is good to only cast it once here. Back away (or turn and run), and when you see Frostbolt's effect on Hogger about to go away, cast Frostbolt again and keep backing away. The key is to make sure Frostbolt's slow effect is up at all times. If Hogger gets to you at any point, use frost nova, back away, use Frostbolt, and continue normally. Paladin Make sure you have Devotion Aura and Blessing of Might on you before you start. Start the battle with a Judgement of Light and use Hammer of Justice whenever possible. If you are low on health (the notifier that tells you about damage, buffs, etc on you shows Low Health) there are two ways out, and you might even have to use both here. The first is Lay On Hands, restoring you to full automatically, and the second is to use Hand of Protection and then heal yourself with Holy light a few times. Note that it is better to use Lay on Hands. Priest Keep both Power Word: Shield and Inner Fire as much as possible on you, keep Shadow word: Pain on him as much as possible, use Mind Blast whenever off cooldown, and use Smite everywhere else. A good idea is to start with a mind blast at maximum range. Rogue Start the battle by stealthing in and using Sap, then Backstab. Pop Evasion and wait until your energy is full, then use Gouge, go behind Hogger, and use Backstab. While waiting for Gouge's cooldown to end, feel free to use Sinister Strike once or twice. Only use Eviscerate when you have 5 combo points on him. Shaman Start the battle with a Lightning Bolt, then set Searing Totem. When Hogger reaches you, set Stoneclaw Totem and back away, then use flame shock and possibly a Lightning Bolt. Soon, both Searing Totem and Stoneclaw Totem will be dead, so, where you are now, set Searing Totem and Stoneskin Totem, then use Earth shock. Remember to have Lightning Shield on you the whole time, Earth Shock on him and Searing totem on the ground the whole time. Healing yourself will be a life saver here. Warlock Send your Voidwalker in to attack Hogger first and let him use Torment once or twice, then use Immolate, Curse of Agony, Corruption, and a Drain Soul channel. When your Drain Soul finishes, refresh Immolate, Curse of Agony and Corruption and channel Drain Soul again. If your voidwalker dies during the battle, a Fear spell is a good idea. Warrior Battle Hogger in Defensive Stance. Keep Rend, Thunder Clap, and at least two, if not more, applications of Sunder Armor on him at all times, and Battle Shout on you at all times, and you should be alright. In Wrath of the Lich King Hogger is a "memory" in the fight against Argent Confessor Paletress in the Trial of the Champion encounter of the Crusaders' Coliseum. This was introduced in patch Patch 3.2.0, "Call of the Crusade". In Cataclysm In the expansion World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Hogger as leader of the Riverpaw gnolls now has his own hill named after him, Hogger Hill, that he is restricted to. Getting him too far from it will cause him to reset. After being defeated he is arrested and taken to the Stockade in Stormwind City by General Marcus Jonathan and High Sorcerer Andromath. "Hogger raid" A "Hogger raid" is where many level 1 characters attempt to kill Hogger by zerging him. Level 1 players can no longer form a raid group. Hogger is also used as a joke when it comes to where loot drops. Many people will jokingly say that items such as , and are rare drops from Hogger. Keep in mind that Hogger has no extraordinary loot, and these claims are false. Hogger is also often referred to as an extraordinarily difficult mob on par with other raid bosses, which has no basis in fact and serves only to glorify him. Quotes *Combat ** ** ** ** ** ** In Hearthstone In Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft Hogger has the title of "The Scourge of Elwynn" and is defeated by Jaina Proudmoore and imprisoned in The Stockade once again. Trivia *He has exactly 666 health, the number of the beast, just like and (NPCs similar to Hogger). *In a PC World article, Hogger was voted as #24 of the 47 "most diabolical videogame villains of all time". *The upcoming Character Battle VII of GameFAQs includes Hogger as an entry in Division 7. His description reads: "An unbeatable 40-man raid boss in World of Warcraft. No guild can take him down." *During the BlizzCon 2009 live raid by the raiding guild Premonition, the final boss they fought was a level 80 heroic version of Hogger which they were not able to defeat. *Since World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, many player stats are tracked, including deaths to various things (mobs, lava, drowning, etc). One such way of dying recorded is deaths to Hogger. *At BlizzCon 2017, the cosplay competition was won by a realistic full-body cosplay of Hogger. See also * Hogger (tactics silly) - Silly article Reference External links de:Hogger es:Hogger fr:Lardeur Category:Gnolls Category:Named mobs Category:Elwynn Forest mobs